Caravana para Nobilia
Caravana para Nobilia é a primeira parte da campanha A Ira de Asrael - O Despertar de um Mestre. É um complexo de aventuras interligadas que abrangem do nível 1 ao 5. Ela possui diversos Ganchos de Ajuda (GA) que podem facilitar ou dificultar a história. Possui um certo equilíbrio para grupos mistos, com tendências plurais. Para saber mais sobre o tema visite pluralidade no artigo aventuras. Este arco é sucedido pelo O Choro dos Inocentes. 'Plano de Fundo' [[Ficheiro:Avsylmara.jpg|thumbLady Sylmara]] , uma nobre subordinada da Escola Arcana, terminou seus estudos no sul e necessita levar sua bagagem para Nobilia onde acontecerá o Ritual de Neshamah, no qual será introduzida oficialmente na ordem como arquimaga. Infelizmente, é uma época de cheias e as estradas estão inundadas. Para piorar, as tribos do leste aproveitam para saquear os arredores e estão espalhadas por todo caminho, provocando desordem. As cidades se fecham e tentam se defender como podem mas as fazendas ao redor pagam um preço alto. Sylmara já tentou sair duas vezes, primeiro com um grupo de mercenários que foram trucidados nos primeiros dias de viagem, depois com um segundo grupo composto por caçadores e guerreiros profissionais. A princípio estes avançaram mais do que os primeiros, porém no quarto dia foram emboscados por uma criatura que os habitantes de Catulle costumam chamar comicamente de Moedor de Carne - um Ogro que espreita as redondezas. Somente três pessoa sobreviveram: o ranger Tulyk, que está no hospital de Catulle, a maga e seu servo. Ela também perdeu um baú com anotações e seu precioso grimório. 'Em Catulle - Lugares' A cidade é cercada pelos principais rios que dão o nome a província de Entre-Rios. Na verdade, chamam a estrada principal de "estrada entre rios", mas o ápice dos encontros fluviais fica em Catulle, que é cercada pela junção de três rios ao Sul e dois rios ao Norte. Para uma versão mais detalhada de Catulle consulte esta página. Burgomestria: Os governantes locais se mantêm totalmente inertes quanto a situação. Na visão deles, é uma questão de espera, ou seja, quando as cheias terminam, levam consigo os bárbaros. O Cônsul acha que é uma perda de recursos arriscar empreitadas contra as ameaças vizinhas, visto que é uma questão já prevista na região, e que as comunidades locais antecipam suas defesas e estoque de mantimentos. Hospital: Um lugar de repouso e cuidados financiados pela Igreja de Estatera, a religião de Urzzia. Neste local se encontra Tulyk e o sacerdote responsável pelo templo local. Porto: Existem alguns estivadores que adorariam jogar cartas com os personagens. Os bordéis, todos de baixa qualidade, também se localizam nessa parte da cidade. Taverna dos Grandões: A taverna está atulhada de caravanas, todas trancadas em Catulle. Ela partence a um Anão e um Halfling. O primeiro é reservado, mas não chega a ser antipático. O segundo possui sempre a mesma expressão: um sorriso contraído no canto da boca, e uma tendência a chacotar qualquer pessoa que fale com ele - mas sempre com um humor inteligente e irônico. A taverna é composta de um salão, 30 mesas e um balcão em "L". A iluminação é feita por tochas e alguns candelabros nas paredes, estas de alvenaria com reboco grosseiro e pintados de um azul claro. O cardápio é composto por leguminosas cozidas em um caldeirão atrás do balcão e porco assado com cebolas e manjerona. 'Uma Lady sem Súditos' Lady Sylmara estará na Taverna dos Grandões, quase perdendo as esperanças de que sua jornada continue. O anão cozinheiro ficará a maior parte do tempo organizando a comida, principalmente cortando cebolas e o porco numa tábua de carne, e colocando os pernis em gamelas para serem servidas. Aqui acontece o primeiro evento. Os personagens vão estar sentados logo atrás de Lady Sylmara, que vai estar acompanhada de seus carregadores na mesma mesa. Ela estará vestindo um vestido negro com véu que mascara o rosto. Em algum momento, O Martelo entrará em conflito com algum personagem do grupo, provavelmente por dívidas de jogo. O Contrato Após assistir o combate do grupo contra O Martelo, Sylmara cuidará dos feridos, se houver, e pagará uma estadia na Taverna do Grandão. Para Sylmara, se o grupo conseguiu derrotar um homem tão forte como aquele estivador, teria alguma chance contra o ogro. Ela decide apresentar a oferta ao grupo: pagará 10 PO por dia por cada indivíduo que a ajude a sair daquela cidade em direção a Nobilia. Caso aceitem, as seguintes informações deverão ser repassadas: : 1) Sylmara já tentou sair duas vezes da cidade, uma vez com um grupo de quatro mercenários, todos espadachins. No segundo dia de viagem, o grupo foi atacado pelo Grupo de Grom, noroghs que saqueiam as redondezas, o qual conseguiram rechaçar, porém, foram emboscados de noite em uma caverna onde dormiam. Sylmara havia insistido para que não ficassem naquele local onde os Noroghs teriam vantagem a noite e dormiu mais afastada do grupo. Os Noroghs encheram a caverna com fumaça e depois estriparam todos os corpos. Sylmara bateu em retirada com seus carregadores para Catulle. : 2) O segundo grupo era formado por dois espadachins, e dois arqueiros, sendo que um era batedor - Tulyk. Graças a coordenação deste, eles conseguiram evitar o grupo de Grom ao máximo e avançaram em direção a Nirsidia. Porém, no quarto dia encontraram o moedor e seus asseclas. Tullyk interviu com suas flechas e correu atraindo o Ogro em direção a mata, despistando-o. A carroça com alguns pertences de Lady Sylmara virou durante a fuga, próximo a uma curva na estrada. Tulyk e Sylmara se reencontraram, mas ele ficou estava gravemente ferido, pois perdeu muito sangue. Quando voltaram a Catulle o batedor ficou retido no Hospital. : 3) A Estrada Entre-rios está fechada, ao menos no início. Parte da legião residente em Catulle está na estrada tentando desfazer o bloqueio. Importante notar que enquanto Sylmara estiver sem seu grimório não poderá ajudar os PJs com magia. Com ele recuperado e um dia de descanso, ela atuará em alguns combates. : GA: No porto, se os estivadores conhecerem qualquer integrante do grupo que matou O Martelo, recompensarão eles com comida, algumas prostitutas e e com Dondarim (amuleto da proteção +2, com camuflagem 1x/dia). : GA: Dependendo de como Tulyk for tratado ele aparece para ajudar os personagens posteriormente. Em caso de Sylmara estar em perigo ele a ajudará a fugir. : 'A Viagem' Na sáida da cidade, alguns soldados satirizam os personagens, afirmando que eles serão "moídos" pelo Moedor. Fora, é possível visualizar a região constantemente algada. Muitos destroços da floresta foram parar no meio da estrada. Legião Imperial Soldados retiram os destroços e barricadas feitas pelos bárbaros para trancar a estrada principal. Existe uma dezena de legionários atuando na região. Ao passar próximo a eles, os personagens são alertados de que em caso de ataque, a Legião não poderá intervir, por ordens do Consul local. Eles também alertam sobre o perigo dos animais selvagens: com a cheia, muitos abandonaram o interior da floresta e vieram se abrigar próximo a Catulle, que possui alguns terrrenos mais elevados. Lugares Desvio pelo córrego: Após 2 horas de caminhada, percebe-se que a estrada a frente está bloqueada. Parte das águas inundou o local e o deixou com tantos dejetos que demoraria muito para as carroças passarem sem extrema lentidão. É necessário entrar na mata. Existe possibilidade de encontros padrões de floresta e com grupos de saqueadores - 40% matilha de lobos, 20% saqueadores, 10% Urso. São necessários testes de sobrevivência para não se perder - caso aconteça, há a possbilidade de entrarem nas terras alagadas e pantanosas - neste caso, o terreno muda para pântano com encontros padrões. Caso permaneçam perto de algum corpo ensanguentando ao acampar, atrairão um enxame de moscas e a matilha de lobos aparece certamente. Caverna: ao voltar para a estrada encontram a caverna onde o grupo de mercenários foi atacado. Os corpos ainda residem no local, mas totalmente pilhados. thumb|O Mapa do Norte de Entre-Rios Ponte: uma ponte de pedra com diversos arcos sobre o Rio Tibre. Boa parte dela está inundada. São necessários testes de equilíbrio para não se deslocar pela ponte ou mesmo cair. Descampado da Estrada: Parte do segundo grupo jaz aqui, junto com algumas bagagens. Infelizmente o precioso baú de Sylmara não está no local. Nesse momento acontece o primeiro encontro com o Grupo de Grom. Eles estarão a espreita e no momento que o gurpo estiver recolhendo o que sobrou da carga na carroça. Utilizarão armas de ataque a distância, tentando causar o máximo de dano sem se expor, e quando os personagens estiverem próximos eles simplesmente irão embora. Primeira Encosta: A estrada mostra de um lado um paredão alto o no outro um barranco íngreme. Segunda Encosta: Cenário peculiar com 3 montanhas a oeste da estrada e um paredão em declive no leste. Segundo encontro com o Grupo de Grom. Eles utilizarão a mesma tática do encontro anterior, mas dessa vez irão um pouo mais longe, acreditando que é possível matar os personagens. Floresta: Caso entrem na floresta perto de Nirsídia, encontrarão o Grupo do Feiticeiro. Se demorarem mais de 4 dias na estrada ou chegarem a cidade de Nirsidia e voltarem para a floresta poderão ouvir sons de batalha vindo da estrada, é a Legião com problemas. Se os personagens voltarem até a ponte encontrarão o mesmo grupo de soldados que vinha liberando a estrada emboscado por bárbaros no local. : GA - Possível encontro com a Legião Imperial novamente. Os soldados enfrentam um grupo de bárbaros e caso ajudados, aparecem no final da aventura. Os legionários podem ajudar os PJs contra os serviçais do Moedor ou contra ele próprio. 'Nirsidia em Armas!' Para informações sobre a vila, consulte o verbete Nirsidia . Ela está isolada das demais regiões e cercada de problemas. Os bárbaros saqueiam os arredores, o arrozal está arrasado, não é possível trafegar nem para a vila de lenhadores ao Oeste. Se os PJs se aproximarem dos portões a noite com Sylmara, os portões serão abertos devido ao título de Lady da arcana. Caso contrário, será negada a entrada até o amanhecer. A Primeira Impressão A vila é cercada por uma paliçada de madeira com 3 metros de altura, com archotes por toda a extensão. Atrás da mesma, existe uma plataforma feitas de ripas por onde os guarda caminham. As casas são de estilo enxaimel com telhados de palha. o clima está muito úmido, e a vegetação rasteira próxima dos portões está molhada. O silêncio impera, apesar de ser possível ouvir o piar de corujas na floresta, ou os resmungos de algum sentinela. Um portão duplo de madeira, bem iluminado é a entrada principal da vila. Ao entrar, os personagens perceberão as ruas com tendas e barracas espalhadas, por toda a Estrada de Entre-rios até a praça. Guarda (insuficiente). A guarda local é formada, em sua maioria, pelos próprio aldeões e não possui um contingente suficiente para cobrir todos os pontos de vigia. Algumas incursões tem atacado a pequena cidade nos pontos cegos da paliçada. Eles escalam de noite, roubam mantimentos de algumas casas e vão embora, as vezes com violência, outras vezes sem. Praça do Comércio Localizada próxima a saída Norte da vila, é uma abertura circular de chão batido. A única coisa que se pode considerar ornamento é um pequeno trecho de vegetação preservado, capim, que algumas pessoas utilizam para se deitar e descansar. Os poços da cidade estão distribuídos em outros lugares, não na praça. No lado oposto da estrada, existe uma árvore cortada que é usada como elevação para discursos. Tendas: É possível comprar itens mundanos - lembrando-se sempre do limite de PO local. É possível encontrar encantamentos até +1 em armas, mas não existe a venda de poções - as únicas contidas estão no templo e só são fornecidas se os personagens adquirirem a simpatia de Tális. Se obtiverem sucesso no resgate de Cléris, os comerciantes, fazendeiros e ferreiros oferecerão ajuda em itens, mas somente se os PJs se comprometerem a se livrar do moedor. Esses itens se incluem como tesouro encontrado na conclusão de aventura - no caso, a da Vila sem Nome. Se lady Sylmara estiver com o Grimório, poderá ajudar a encantar uma arma +1, caso recebam a ajuda supracitada. Caso Cléris não sobreviva, mas os PJs aceitem destruir o Moedor, os comerciantes e ferreiros aceitam negociar itens com os jogadores, com o preço menor de 10%. Lady Sylmara pode encantar uma arma +1, caso os jogadores comprem os componentes necessários. Refugiados e Fazendeiros: 'Se localizam na parte oposta da estrada na praça. Tentarão formar um plano para contenção dos bárbaros das Coroas. É necessário que o mapa seja mostrado aos PJs e que juntos algumas maneiras de se defender. Peredur acompanhará todo o processo e no final sugerirá que se façam faróis e cercas em dez moradias ao redor do arrozal para identificar os focos dos bárbaros, além de fomentar a formação de uma milícia entre os próprios agricultores, armando-os. Se algum PJ antecipar algumas dessas idéias, ou tiver alguma consideravelmente boa e praticável, receberá um ''ponto de ação por idéia. '''Taverna Uma construção de três andares quadriculares e pequenos. No térreo existe um balcão para atendimento ao fundo e uma dezena de mesas. Nos dois andares superiores existem os quartos. O dono é Diomer, um homem de alta idade, levemente calvo na frente e com cabelos grisalhos na nuca, que conversa pouco e está sempre envolvido com os afazeres de seu comércio. Caso os PJs tenham algum reconhecimento da comunidade ele fará preços amigáveis para todos. Templo O templo é uma construção modesta de alvenaria, pintado de azul claro com vitrais de vidro grosseiro verde. Talis é a sacerdotiza de Urzzia no local, e se encontra no quarto comunitário no sub-solo do templo, que possui dez camas, quase todas com enfermos, algumas bacias para necessidades, alguns baldes com água potável, e uma estante com algumas poções - tanto de herbalismo como mágicas. A clériga estará cuidando de alguns enfermos e caso os PJs estejam gravemente feridos, oferecerá cura - ''a magia. Caso estejam medianamente feridos ela apenas oferecerá descanso no templo - considere como ''descanso ''com a perícia ''cura - ''até a recuperação dos personagens. Durante a interação, ao souber que os PJs vieram de Catulle ficará vislumbrada e perguntará detalhes da viagem. Ela irá comentar que ouviu dos caçadores locais, a descrição do ataque ao grupo na curva, onde Sylmara escapou por pouco. Ela gostaria de ter ajudado os envolvidos, mas foi informada que todos que permaneceram no local morreram. Em algum momento ela irá deixar escapar uma lágrima, então pedirá aos PJs que deixem o local com ela até o lado de fora. Neste momento ela contará que a filha de seu irmão está numa comunidade localizada mais ao Oeste, e que a três dias ela não recebe nenhuma notícia. Caso os PJs se comprometam com o resgate, ela oferecerá poções ao grupo - 2 por integrante, além de benção e força do touro para um personagem - as duas magias divinas serão realizadas como ritual e durarão 24h. '''Noções de direção e informações ' Essas são informações livres e não dependem da perícia obter informações. Os benefícios com a perícia são descritos mais abaixo na sessão O Arrozal: É um bolsão circular e alagado. Existem algumas terras elevadas no meio, onde moram os agricultores, e pequenas estradas estreitas por onde passam as carroças, fora a principal - a Entre-rios. Estrada de Entre-rios: '''Seguindo inicialmente ao norte, a estrada serpenteia várias vezes, cortando ao meio o arrozal. A próxima parada é Adele, uma vila com meia dúzia de casas. '''A Vila sem nome: '''Fica a Oeste, logo na saída de Nirsídia. pode-se costear a floresta próxima que logo se avistará. Essa vila era responsável pelo fornecimento de lenha e madeira para construções de Nirsídia. '''Antiga Nirsídia: Se localiza a Sudeste, mais ou menos a uma dia de viagem. Essa parte da floresta está alagada devido as cheias e abriga essas antigas construções da cidade abandonada. Sabe-se que essa região está infestada por Galerús (homens -ratos). O Pico da Estrela: Na mesma direção da vila sem nome mas um dia depois de viagem. É um complexo de montanhas e reduto do Moedor. O Plácido: É um amplo lago que se localiza bem a Oeste, com água fria. Sabe-se de alguns góblins que vivem no local e vivem da pesca. Apesar da repulsa dos Nobilienses em relação aos goblinóides, o povo de Nirsidia não se preocupa muito com os seus vizinhos próximos, devido ao fato destes serem neutros e não fazerem incursões pelo arrozal. Moedor e seu grupo: O grupo é formado por Noroghs e alguns bárbaros da Coroa. Eles ficam caminhando e saqueando os arredores de Nirsidia. 'Fazendas' Fazendas ao redor do arrozal e casas dos lenhadores: todas tomadas por grupos errantes de bárbaros. Fazenda de Peredur - Formação das fazendas protetoras. 'Velha, velha Nirsidia' Cidade dos Galerús - homens-ratos. 'Uma Vila sem Vidas' Resgate das crianças no celeiro - sobrinha da clériga, Vila sem Nome. Evitar os grupos bárbaros. Zumbis na praça que logo após somem - uma nova ameaça. 'Rumo ao Topo da Estrela' Encontro com os acólitos. Teletransporte. Encontro com o Moedor, o mago e o grupo de orcs. 'A Caravana continua' Arrozal Primeira Coroa Vila de Adele 'Descrição Final' A descrição final é dividida em duas partes, com duas músicas diferentes. O paradeiro de Damodar e o Grupo de Grom, caso sobrevivam, não é dado para evitar spoilers. Eles retornarão em outras oportunidades para atormentar os PJs. A Caminhada Como descrito em Rumo ao Topo da Estrela, os mortos-vivos não estarão mais na vila sem nome quando os personagens passarem novamente pelo local. Aqui está o gancho para a continuidade - ver características na página aventuras. Ele soluciona o porquê do desaparecimento. :: Sem trilha sonora. :: "Dois goblins maltrapilhos pescam e resmungam na beira de um lago, próxima a uma trilha que costeia o mesmo. Está muito frio e uma fina camada de geada cobre a vegetação próxima da água. Quando finalmente conseguem um peixe fino e pequeno, os dois começam a brigar e acabam rolando no chão. Com a vara de pesca na mão, acaba estocando o olho do outro quando, ao avistar alguma, cessa imediatamente o combate e puxa o outro goblin para trás de um arbusto. " :: Trilha Sonora: Game of Thrones - Winter is Coming - Three Blasts/Duração: 02:44. :: "Pelas folhagens, os goblins visualizam apavorados a imensa fileira que atravessa a trilha. A maioria são humanos, destroçados e decaídos. Rostos pálidos, pele e membros mutilados. Olhos opacos, olhando para o nada. Gemidos guturais soam vindos de bocas imundas com sangue ressequido. Um velho todo apodrecido, cortado ao meio e com as entranas arrastando ao chão, rasteja junto a imensa fila. A frente, um homem, com capuz e manto púrpura guia todos os mortos como em uma prossissão daqueles que andarão por muito tempo antes de terem algum descanso, se tiverem algum dia. Um rosário vermelho pende enquanto ele estica a mão decrépita para a direção que todos devem seguir. Lentamente um a um segue o seu destino, amaldiçoado destino, aprisionado no próprio corpo." :: Se os personagens não salvarem Cléris e as crianças na vila sem nome, e nem resgatarem seus corpos, elas estarão caminhando entre os zumbis.' Inclua essa descrição logo depois da supracitada. Deverá ser retirada a parte dos goblins correndo na descrição " Cordilheira" no item "Os Fogos". ' :: "O goblin com o olho machucado começa a gemer e a chorar. Uma das figuras macabras se vira em sua direção, e outro tenta abafar o choro do primeiro. Mas muito tarde. A sua frente, uma figura com a sua mesma altura, tão frágil e descarnada como poderia ser uma criança. Ela ressoa um grito agudo e um rosnar. Muitos mortos da fileira se voltam para o arbusto, incluindo alguns infantes. Os goblins nunca sairão de lá com vida" Os Fogos Os personagens estarão indo em direção da Primeira Coroa. Após descrever A Caminhada, inicie estas descrições, na ordem numérica apresentada e com as alernativas baseadas nos acontecimentos da aventura. :: Trilha Sonora: 25. Wolsey Commits Suicide (Finale) - Trevor Morris. Duração 04:21. :: 1)Se os fazendeiros iniciaram a construção dos faróis: :: "Cai o entardecer e com ele vem um brilho alaranjado sobre Muitos Rios. Algumas pessoas descansam próximo a um muro incabado. Um mulher serve água para um homem sentado em uma pilha de pedras, quando ela houve o som de algo incendiando. Olhando para o alto da torre próxima e recém construída, ela sorri quando enxerga a pira iluminando o casarão. Peredur se aproxima e vislumbra o seu trabalho, olhando para a chama e seu forte clarão. Alguns instantes depois, uma luz acende, distante e reconfortante. Visto de cima, o arrozal se ilumina, com seus fogos formando uma espécie circulo, com seu faróis a brilhar e inspirar confiança nas pessoas. " :: 2a)Se Cléris tiver sido resgatada: :: "De Nirsidia, na paliçada da cidade, Talis observa as chamas e sorri, enquanto ouve algumas crianças correndo pela praça. Um guarda passa pela sua frente e a cumprimenta com a cabeça. Ela se emociona, chorando e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo, quando enxerga Cléris dormindo do seu lado, com a calma que só uma criança poderia ter." :: 2b)Se Cléris estiver morta: :: "De Nirsidia, na paliçada da cidade, Talis observa as chamas, sem expressão, com olhos vazios e distantes.Alguns sons ecoam na sua cabeça e com dificuldades, ela volta para o presente, ouvindo gritos exaltados de crianças na praça bricando. Um guarda passa pela sua frente e apenas a fita. O som das crianças se intensifica e os olhos de Talis se enchem e transbordam, enquanto ela começa a chorar e a soluçar, talvez do mesmo jeito que sua amada sobrinha chorou antes de morrer." :: 3)Se as fazendas estiverem seguras e os bárbaros contidos: :: "Uma bota suja, pisa em um lodo escuro, cercado por árvores. O homem atarracado que a veste espia uma fazenda próxima, quando ouve cascos acelerados. Um homem vestindo um tabardo de lã, volta para casa e logo após desmontar, beija sua mulher e os dois entram. O homem maltrapilho permanece olhando por alguns instantes, quando, com desgosto, abandona o local e se junta a outros bárbaros mata adentro." :thumb|350px :: 4) Cordilheira: :: "A medida que a caravana avança, com seu estandarte tremulante, Lady Sylmara observa o arrozal que ficou para trás. Ela vislumbra as chamas acesas. Ao leste é possível perc'eber o poente, com seus tons alaranjados. O grupo adentra uma pequena fenda por onde' passa '''a '''estrada. Acima é possível perceber duas criaturas correndo freneticamente em direção ao Oeste. Dois goblins costeiam a fenda, sem notar a presença da caravana, passam 'pela estrada e continuam correndo' como se estivessem fugindo do maior medo das suas vidas. A frente, aquelas montanhas que antes pareciam' tão pequenas, se erguem como monumentais rochas. Vislumbrem a Cordilheira Sagrada. A Caravana segue adiante adentrando 'nas rochas milenares, em direção a Nobilia." :: 'Proximidades' Este tópico demonstra alguns lugares que o grupo pode explorar, ou que sejam atraídos por desmembramentos da aventura, como em perseguição ao Grupo da Fénix. Bosque das Águas Pântano de Valkyr Proximidades das Coroas Turfala, Orlagh 'Personagens' A lista completa dos PdMs. Importante notar que os grupos, tanto de Grom quanto da Fênix, são descritos também. Os dois grupos tem uma função diferente na aventura. Eles não lutarão até a morte, pelo contrário, baterão em retirada sempre que puderem caso a situação fique desfavorável para eles. Com frases de impacto e muitas reviravoltas, provavelmente marcarão a aventura como inimigos notáveis. Todos os seus integrantes são personagens persistentes. Centrais Lady Sylmara: Lady Arcana de Brilho Sul. Heidrum: O servo fiel de Lady Sylmara. Tulyk: O ranger sobrevivente do último conflito. Locais Almar: Líder dos Galerús, em Velha Nirsídia. Cléris: Sobrinha da Clériga. Grandão: Anão Cozinheiro da Taverna dos grandões. Niltis: Burgomestre de Nirsidia. Talis: Clériga de Nirsidia. Zenon: Dono da Taverna dos grandões. Antagonistas Acólitos: Magos que atuam no interior da caverna do Moedor. Caso algum seja caputarado, pode ser forçado a dizer para ondem estavam enviando os expólios e a comida. Arcano Desconhecido: Age como buffer na batalha contra o moedor. Nada se sabe a respeito dele. Grupo de Grom: São Noroghs Bárbaros e Rangers. Usarão a tática de bater e correr, inclusive incomodando os personagens durante a noite. Se perceberem que perderão uma batalha, baterão em retirada. :: Caz: Bárbaro. :: Dor-ahi: Ranger. :: Doubrok: Bárbaro. :: Grom: Bárbaro. :: Grupo da Fênix: a pedra no calçado do grupo. Como tática usarão emboscadas, intimidação através de seu líder, sequestro e tortura. A qualquer sinal de que alguém morrerá, o feiticeiro usará magias para salvá-lo. Coramantis: Bárbaro. Damodar: O feiticeiro e líder do Grupo da Fênix. Ymir: Guerreiro. Zarda: Druida. Grupos de bárbaros errantes: diversos homens e algumas mulheres, todos armados e furiosos invadiram o arrozal. Eles tomaram as casas e andam por toda a região saqueando e estuprando a população. Em termos de jogo, o grupo poderia combater todos eles, mas isso seria uma guerrilha de mais ou menos duas semanas, com imensa possibilidade de fuga. Por isso existe a opção de liderar os próprios camponeses e fazendeiros a formarem resistência contra os invasores. Caso aja participação dos jogadores na formação do plano para combater essa ameaça e eles ajudem a organizar de forma eficiente ou montem uma estratégia efetiva de combate, eles ganham experiência equivalente a 10 encontros com os bárbaros. Porém essa tarefa exije um bom tempo de interpretação e discussão com os fazendeiros e camponeses. Moedor: Um ogro que a muito tempo aflinge a região. Em parte ele é considerado neutro pelos bárbaros. Também possui alguns orcs como servos. Frequentemente ele sai para caçar na floresta, matando imensas quantidades de animais para alimentar a si próprio e seus servos. Existe uma vila goblin próxima ao lago ao oeste do Topo da Estrela que fornece pesca como tributo. Em casos de fome extrema o Moedor ataca humanos e os devora. Apesar da brutalidade, recentemente ele estava organizando um sistema de expólios na região, que ninguém sabe bem o porquê. Com alguma investigação é possível perceber que a quantidade de comida requisitada por ele também aumentou. Informações extras podem ser dadas pelos acólitos. O Martelo: O Martelo é um estivador muito resistente e forte. Ele seria realmente mortal se soubesse usar uma arma. Passou a vida trabalhando e comendo no porto de Catulle, e acabou virando um exibicionista, ganhando algumas moedas com demonstrações de suas habilidades, como levantar vários sacos nas costas ou quebrar tijolos com as mãos, o que lhe deu sua alcunha. Com o tempo, passou a desenvolver uma personalidade truculenta e com poucos principios. No início da aventura é importante que seja introduzido o gancho com algum personagem a respeito de um jogo de azar - dados ou cartas - no qual ganhando ou perdendo, O Martelo fica brabo e persegue o personagem. Isso se passa um dia antes do encontro do grupo na Taverna. Dependendo do tamanho do grupo, O Martelo estará com mais pessoas. Esse combate é uma alegoria ao combate final da aventura, quando o grupo confronta o Moedor.